It is known to package electronic devices in ball grid array (BGA) type packages for attaching the devices to a printed circuit board (PCB) substrate. It is known to attach an image sensor integrated circuit to a substrate using BGA techniques. However, if the image sensor is coupled to a lens module to form a BGA packaged camera device, the weight of the camera device may cause excessive collapse of solder balls located between the device and the substrate during reflow of the solder balls. Furthermore, the weight of the camera device may be too great for the solder balls, especially in applications that are subject to relatively high levels of vibration, and/or when the substrate is oriented vertically or on edge so the camera device is oriented sideways.